Summer Joy
by hrypotrox72
Summary: Lily and James will have one heck of a summer after their so called summer love. R&R!
1. Familiar Voices

**Hi all! This is my third story since I deleted my other two because they were bad, but I hope this one will follow through. Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling and my writing will prove that. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated. **

Familiar Voices…

Lily Evans has one more year at Hogwarts, and there was no way anyone was going to ruin her last year before graduating. It was mid-summer, around the middle of July, and in August was her birthday. Lily always looked forward to her birthdays, especially this one since she was turning 17 this year.

Lily's mom and dad were downstairs getting ready for work. Petunia was packing up for summer school. (A/N: This is how much I hate her!). As for Lily, she was about to go outside for a walk. Sometimes, Lily would go with her friends, but today, like most days, she decided to go alone.

Lily walked around and waved at acquaintances, saw many cars go by, and heard buses arriving and departing. In the middle of her walk, Lily decided to stop by her favorite restaurant, "Food Palace: Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner". Her family would go there occasionally for dinner. Lily stepped inside and was greeted by her favorite waitress, Audrey.

Lily sat down and ordered. Soon after, she heard a few voices.

"You do not know how to order!"

"Well, James, that doesn't matter!"

"Sirius if you don't how to order then how are you going to eat?"

"…Good point."

"Thank you. Since I am the right one here you should order."

"Yes I – Wait! No! You order since YOU'RE the right one."

Lily soon recovered from shock. Potter and Black here?? Lily ate her food quickly and left without anyone noticing, or so she hoped. As she continued on walking home, thoughts ran through her head.

_What if they live here?_

_How long were they here?_

_Do they know that I live here?_

_Why me??!!_

**Hey all!! So how's the story? Like it? Hate it? Want to review it? A review would make me happy, but a lot of reviews would make me post sooner!! Sorry if this chapter is short, but the more reviews I get the more you'll see! And special thanks to my favorite and only beta Kyota-Chan!**


	2. Familiar Hair

**Hi everyone! Sorry I couldn't post in the past few days. If I had less hectic days, I would've posted two days ago. Anyways, here's the next chapter and it has to do with James' P.O.V. Hope you like it! There is a special notice at the end of this chapter.**

Familiar Hair

James' family and Sirius were moving into a new neighborhood. Although their extravagant house could only be seen by those magical, James and Sirius couldn't wait to see all the new muggle shops, considering the fact that almost all of the people and shops of their old neighborhood were magical.

James and Sirius discovered so many new things about muggles. Cars were the most fascinating out of anything else they explored. They stopped by so many places. The two of them accidentally went into a women's shop and saw items they would find in Mrs. Potter's room/closet.

Sirius got hungry (as usual) so they went into the first food place they saw, "Food Palace: Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner". Once they stepped inside, a few people were there, sitting and chatting away. A waiter named Dylan greeted them and let them order. The ordering was the most difficult part of it all. (A/N: Conversation starts the same way as chapter one.)

"You do not know how to order!"

"Well James, that doesn't matter," Sirius said confidently.

"Sirius, if you do not know how to order, than how are you going to eat?"

"...Good point."

"Thank you and since I am the right one, you order."

"Yes I – Wait! No! You order since you ARE the right one."

"Since I'm the right one, I'll call the shots. You order," James said plainly.

"Ok…Ok…How do I do that?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh this is great! Now both of us don't even know how to get food! James, I'm staring here!"

"Maybe we should have taken those muggle classes," James said, ignoring Sirius' whining.

"Ya think?"

"Oh wait here's an idea! Well it's sort of like magic. You see, we choose what we want to order and then we magically get it!"

"I like my idea better," Sirius said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"We go back home and ask your mom for food."

"Hmm, I like my idea better. Let's try it out. If it doesn't work than we go with your idea. Ok?"

"Alright so here's what I want…"

Sirius started to point out so much food from the menu. The waiter cam by and asked what they wanted. As Sirius gave his lengthy order, James looked around the restaurant. He took in everything, including the people entering, leaving, and people just sitting with their families.

Just as James was about to order, he saw something on fire. He quickly found out it was someone's red hair. It looked so familiar he could almost name it, but couldn't. James' head spun with questions.

_Who is she?_

_Why does it feel like I know her?_

_More importantly, is she cute?_

**Ok well you guys have to review! I mean honestly! You read my story and expect me to have nothing? All I want is a review, maybe adding the story to favorites or alerts or something, but for now I want a review. Thanks you guys!**

**People I love right now because they cared to review/add:**

**SweetieAngelPumpkinPie**

**XxStephXx**

**Kyota-chan ****ß**** my beta**


	3. Best Friends

**Hey all! I'm posting as fast as I can here. Uh I see a lot of hits but no one is reviewing! I would appreciate them! Anyways continuing on: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Best Friends

Lily got home and tried to relax. There was no way Potter and Black could be here. She wouldn't hear the end of "Will you go out with me?" or the annoyance of it. There were options, of course. The moving option, avoiding option, or the ignoring option. Lily's parent's would move just because of one boy. In fact, they'd push her to be friends with him.

Lily Evans would not avoid Potter. That just shows lack of power and she that wasn't what she was going to do. Ignoring Potter would be very hard considering the fact that he doesn't her Lily alone. Then again she could try it out.

Lily looked out of her window only to find a massive house. The house had the hypnotic look of it being three or four houses put in one. Behind the house, there were 6 lollipop-type stands, or what looked like them. She then realized what it was and told herself that she was insane. A quidditch pitch here? That meant the two lots were to be seen right outside Lily's window.

She couldn't believe this! Lily went straight to her phone and called her best friend, Jennifer. Jennifer was Lily's magical friend. Like Lily, she attended Hogwarts, as well.

"Jenn?"

"Hey Lily! How's your summer going?"

"Not good. I just saw James Potter and Sirius!"

"Woah, already? I thought he was coming much later."

"Excuse me? You knew this was going to happen?"

"Yeah of course, but I didn't want to ruin any part of your summer, so I didn't tell you. Also, James gave me a few gallons to make sure I wouldn't say a word."

Silence came onto the phone and after a while, Lily was out of shock. Slowly after, another question came into her thoughts.

"Where did he find out where I lived?" Lily asked.

"Oh uh, well Lily don't get mad. Please?" Jenn said hopefully.

"You told him??!!"

"Uh, maybe?"

"How could you tell him?"

"Well he told me I could get on a date Sirius if I told him."

"Did you?"

"Yea and it was great!"

"You know what Sirius is like though, right?"

"A perfect kisser? Because he really is."

"Oh boy. Anyways what do I do now?"

"Uh let me over so I can help?"

"After what you did?? Oh yea of course I would let you come and ruin my life as you already have done."

"Aw please? I really can help this time!"

"No," Lily said straight out.

"Please Lily? I actually have a good reason!"

"And that is…?"

"I'm being tortured by Ariel!"

Ariel was Jennifer's little sister. Lily thought she was unbelievably cute once she first met her. Except one day, Ariel got both Lily and Jennifer in trouble. She may be cute on the outside, but she's a demon on the inside.

"OK, OK you can come over."

"Thanks a bunch Lily"

"You do know I'm going to regret this."

"No your not! I'll be over there A.S.A.P."

"You do realize there's a condition?"

"Uh, maybe?"

"You cannot help them in anyway that is bad for me." Lily said plainly.

"Like the one I did before?"

"EXTACTLY the one you did before."

"OK, fine." Jenn said, agreeing.

"So how long are you staying?"

"Until school starts?"

"Alright, come quick."

In about 30 minutes Jen came out of the fireplace. They went upstairs and unpacked and headed straight towards the planning board.

"So what do you want to do?" Jenn asked.

"We make a plan first to embarrass Potter and -"

"No! No Sirius!"

"But where's the fun in that?"

"I don't know but anything besides me getting involved badly with my bf."

"Uh I guess we could make an exception," Lily shrugged.

"Great so here's what we do"

**Hey again! I'm staying up all night typing and posting it up. Wouldn't you say in a return a review would be good? Yea it would be. Thanks to all and here are the ch. 2 special people:**

**chopperchick123**

**hermionefan199**

**Immortali**

**Kyota-chan**


	4. The Plans

**Hey all! Fourth chapter up and running! Hope you all like it. Please Review at the end. Even if you don't like it, critique me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

The Plan

"I've got nothing!" exclaimed Jennifer.

"No way!! You're like the genius here," said Lily.

"We need more help."

"Who else could help with an evil plan besides you?" Lily questioned.

"Hmm…well Amelia is not evil enough, Abigail is sick, Jackie has way too much stuff to do, and Jasmine doesn't really care, so who else have we got?"

"I'd go with Jasmine. She's perfect! She can think of anything evil and embarrassing."

Jasmine was a sporty type and hated romance. No one ever knew why, but she hated all mushy gushy stuff. She went to Beauxbatons and had been friends with Lily and Jennifer ever since they were all little. Jennifer and Lily spent a lot of time trying to figure out what was wrong; why the sudden sadness had came upon Jasmine. She soon recovered, but she vowed to forget about romance and move on. Although, Lily is the only one who knows that Jasmine has this huge crush on Remus.

They called up Jasmine and told her to come right away. Fortunately, Jasmine was free and she was so happy they rang her because she was really bored.

When Jasmine came through Floo, she ran upstairs to Lily's room and saw Jennifer was here, as well. They hugged and then got right to work.

"So, what's the big problem?" Jasmine asked.

"We need an evil plan to embarrass someone good," said Jennifer.

"Since you're the only one good enough besides Jenn, we were going to ask you," Lily said.

"All right who's the big target?"

"James Potter, of course," said Jennifer.

"You won't believe it but, he's here!! I was so shocked! He's with his family and Sirius Black. You can see their house right outside my window," Lily explained.

Silence came over the group. Jasmine had different shows of emotion. She looked sad, angry, and kind of about-to-die. Lily knew Jasmine hated James, but she never said why. She also never mentioned him in conversations or anything.

"Jasmine what's up? I know you hate him, but why?" Lily asked innocently.

"You guys cannot tell anyone," Jasmine said after her shock.

"You know we won't say anything," said Jennifer.

"All right well remember when we were little? I looked way different then I look right now. I was ugly and I sort of liked James Potter…" Jasmine trailed off and began to cry.

"Wait, you liked him??" Lily asked, astonished.

Jasmine nodded ever so slightly.

"I did. We even went out and I felt so happy and cheerful. Almost like there was nothing that was going to stop me. Soon after, I met James with his friends and asked what they were talking about. He said he didn't know me. I said that we were dating and his friends said, 'James you're dating this ugly brute?' That comment sort of shook me a bit, but I knew James would stand up for me…or so I thought. Instead, he said, 'No, I'm not'. Then he walked away laughing. I was so crushed when I heard that. I've hated him since. I'd go up to my room and cry. The only two things that cheered me up were you guys, and my Beauxbatons letter. Later on I started to eat less and less, and I continued to be miserable. I told no one about what happened. I told myself that there would be other people, but that didn't work on me. So I just quit the whole romance business. I never looked at another boy in an 'I like you' type of scene."

There was a silence moment yet again. Lily couldn't believe the nerve of that boy! Jasmine's whole life changed because of the idiotic James Potter!! Boy, this time he messed up, and he was about to pay the huge price. This could help out Jasmine and Lily at the same time.

"So Jasmine, you ready to get Potter back?" Lily asked.

"Oh, you bet! All those years have gone by, and I think I'm ready."

"Great! Now all we need is a plan," said Jennifer.

"Well, it has to be embarrassing and unexpected," Jasmine said.

"I got it! Well Jasmine, it depends if you want to go through with it," Lily said.

"Well it depends, but what is it?" Jasmine questioned.

"Well here's the general idea. Jasmine and James go out together, I have my party and invite Jasmine, Jasmine brings James, but James doesn't know that it's my birthday party. He sees me there and obviously wants to get out of there, but Jasmine insists that he stays. And a flash back will come to James when Jasmine is with her friends and James sees all of us here. I will act all surprised and stuff and we will replay what happened when James 'unofficially' broke up with Jasmine. Like it?" Lily asked.

"I like it, but James will just ignore that fact since he isn't serious about any relationship he has," Jennifer said.

"True, but my birthday isn't for a while and until then I think we could get you two in a serious relationship. What do you think Jasmine?" Lily said.

"I love it. Well I'm just going to need another name, just in case. Also, this is going to have to happen soon, because the sooner we get this done, the faster we can get James back," Jasmine said.

"Alright well let's get the details down. Jasmine is going to be called Serena. Hopefully he won't mind your last name. We will dress you up as a preppy kind of girl, and sooner or later he'll fall madly in love with you. But first, you kind of have to stay at my house because I don't think you'll like the idea of coming here first thing in the morning," Lily said.

"OK, I will go contact my mum. Be right back!" Jasmine said, and left.

"Do you think this will work?" Jennifer asked.

"If it doesn't, I don't know what will," Lily replied.

"I can't wait!" Jennifer exclaimed.

**So did you guys like it?? I hop you did!! Sorry for all the grammatical errors, my beta went on a cruise and won't be back for a while. Here's a question, Do you think I should make Jasmine x James or Jasmine x Sirius?? Or should I keep it Lily x James and Jennifer x Sirius? Possibly Jasmine x OC?? **

**Special people:**

**Immortali**

**chopperchick123**

**Kyota-chan**

**SweetieAngelPumpkinPie**


	5. Getting Back at Potter

**Hey you guys! You're lucky I'm even posting. I got only TWO reviews?? Yeesh you **

**would think one would get more, but nooo don't give the nice author who provides you with stories reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Getting Back at Potter

For the next two days, Jasmine, Lily, and Jennifer planned on what they were going to do. Jasmine did all these flirty things, which she hated, just in case James doesn't spot her the first time. It was hard for Lily and Jennifer to work on her since almost all the time they were working, Jasmine wasn't listening to them. Lily had to keep reminding her that this is what she said she wanted to do, which actually made her work harder. When the day came, Lily gave Jasmine a device which would let her and Jennifer hear what was going on. After Jasmine was dressed up all preppy, she jogged to the restaurant hoping to find James and Sirius.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this! Well, it's going to pay off at the end!"_ Jasmine thought to herself.

As she entered, she actually spotted them. She put her flirty smile on and went right to them.

"_Wow James looks even cockier then ever before. This is going to be easy", _Jasmine thought.

As she approached their table, the boys looked up and were amazed. They were gaping at the girl standing in front of them.

"Oh, hello boys. I'm Serena and I just moved in." Jasmine said.

"Hello I'm James Potter."

"So, cutie, want to show me around town?" Jasmine winked at him the way Jennifer had told her to.

"_Oh my gosh I hate this!! I regret ever doing this!! Hey what if I stop by his house? Lily's house is right across from his! I can make a run for it! No, I can't because then I would be disappointing Lily and Jenn after all their hard work. Oh boy this is going to be a very long day."_

"So where would you like to venture around first?" James asked.

"Hmm? Oh right. Well we'll go wherever you would like to go. Just make it private," Jasmine said winking again. She felt like throwing up right at that moment.

"How about we go to my place. There's plenty of privacy there. Better then those broom closets at, er my school," James said slightly uncomfortable. He liked Lily, not Serena. _How could I like both?_ James thought.

Jasmine had a great idea, "Your school? Which school do you go to?"

"Um, well it isn't very close to here. I mean it's not normal really. It's boring all the same. Oh well we're here!"

Jasmine looked at the house she saw a few days ago. She had to say something flirty.

"Oh wow nice house. Mine isn't as nearly big as yours is. I know we'll have more privacy."

"Um, it isn't really that big, you know," James knew his house was under a spell that muggles couldn't see how huge his house really was. To them it's a normal two floor house with an attic and basement.

Jasmine forgot that his house was under the spell. She thought quickly, "Oh I know that. Sorry, but when I was little my parents would go to these condo's. I basically lived there all my life." _"Thank goodness I lived with muggles!!"_

James had no idea what a condo was, but he had to act like he did. Obviously they had to be small. Unless she made it up! Curse reverse psychology. "Oh I see. Well then let's enter."

Jasmine turned around and saw Lily and Jennifer pleading for information. Jasmine gave a quick beg of help and turned around to go into James' house.

"So Serena, where do you go to school? Are your friends around here?"

"My school, like yours, is awfully far from here, too. I have to take a train just to get there! Well my friends do live here. One of my closest friends actually lives a few houses away from here!" Jasmine regretted what she just said. _Why do I always get carried away?? Damn that behavior of mine._

"Should we go see her? I think I'd love to meet her," James said. If he found her friends knew she was a witch that would explain a lot.

"No! That would be rude. Anyways, she's quite busy right now. So how about that privacy?" Jasmine couldn't take it anymore. She HAD to leave. If she didn't, she might end up kissing him (**A/N: **If James was my age and I had to kiss him, I would NOT be Jasmine! Pshh bring it on! Sorry I just sort of had to comment that :P)

"You see my house is sort of undergoing some, um, stuff. So right now I can't. But may I ask you a question, Serena?"

"But of course you may," Jasmine was getting a bit freaked out on the inside, but was perfectly normal on the inside.

"Have I ever met you before? Looking at you, it seems I have."

"How could you? I just met you. There is no way we could have met before this!"

"Well since we have almost nothing else to talk about, when I was little there was this girl. I didn't quite fancy her, but I knew she fancied me so we went out."

_Oh emm gee!! He's talking about me! Wait what if he suspects that Serena is Jasmine. Oh boy, oh boy, OH MAN!! I have GOT to get out of here!!_

"Well if you didn't fancy her, why did you date her?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't really know why. She was basically pathetic and I thought a little cheering up will stop her from being so attracted to me. It didn't work because I was so little and didn't even know! So one day I was having some fun with my friend and then she comes to me. If my friends knew I was dating her then I would have the worst reputation ever."

"But you're dating me now, right? So who cares about her? She's just a nobody!" Jasmine had to say this about herself to see how James would react. _I can't believe I thought this was worthless!_

"Well I never actually said I was dating you."

"Well you don't care about now, do you?"

"No, but if she were here now, I would apologize."

"OK Mr. Sensitive, so now that we got that out of the way, why don't you like me?"

"Well it's just that I sort of like this girl from school. Her name is Lily Evans and she's amazing. She's all I ever wanted."

"So I'm guessing I'm nothing compared to her?"

"Look I'm sorry, but I can't date or even look at another girl anymore. It's always been Lily for me. Well, not always, but ever since a few years ago, it's been her."

"So why did you goggle at me when I first entered and saw you and Sirius?"

"Because that's what guys – Wait a minute. How did you know his name was Sirius?" _Ha! I knew she was a witch._

"Well that's an obvious one, he introduced himself to me."

"No he didn't. I was the only one who did. Sirius was to busy eating."

"Um well –"

Lily and Jennifer heard the whole thing and couldn't believe it! _How did he catch on?? _Lily thought. 

"This is impossible!! How in bloody hell did he know??" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Well let's hear what James has to say."

They both listened closely and almost froze in their spots when they heard him.

"Well Serena. I must say you have out done yourself. Tell me, did Lily put you up to this?"

"What? I'm Serena! I don't even know a Lily!"

"Jasmine, it's over," James said with a smile.

**Well that was chapter 5 of my story. Hope you liked it! I better get more reviews this time. Otherwise I'm going to delay this story! Just like last time except longer! Although I have to know how this story is doing and reviews tell the author just that! Just so know, every chapter gets longer and longer.**

**Awesome people who review (I am now writing my own comments!):**

**Cory – Thanks for reviewing my other chapters!**

**Immortali – Yes I know very evil! Yes James was jerk! If James commits suicide I think I will die, too!**

**Kyota-chan – Yea I am trying to make it longer. Sorry I didn't update faster! I blame the release of the 7****th**** book!**


	6. Flaw in the Plan

**Hey I'm back with happy news!! I got four reviews after I posted in the same day! Love all you guys! Thanks you so much! I am trying to make them longer and longer even though it doesn't seem like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Flaw in the Plan

"W-What? I'm not Jasmine! I'm Serena, of course. I don't even know a Jasmine."

"Alright Serena. What's your last name, might I ask?" James said.

"Why does it matter?" Jasmine asked.

"I want to know. That's all."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Lily he is catching on! Oh my gosh what do we do??"

"That boy is going down! I know that Jasmine will come up with something," Lily said confidently.

"Are you sure? Like positively sure?" Jennifer asked.

"Not completely, but I know that we shall never get discovered."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, your full name please?" James asked once more.

"It's Serena Jones. Are you happy now?" Jasmine said. _Man, Lily is going to KILL me!!_

"Jones? Quite a common name, isn't it?"

"Well not my fault, now is it?" Jasmine said.

"Might I ask what school you go to?" James said. _She is so not getting away from me until I know what's going on for sure._

"P.S. 79. I'm sure you know what the P.S. stands for?"

"Public school. I'm afraid that there is no school like that around here. As a matter of fact, those schools aren't even in London," James said. _Wow this is too easy. I'll have her found in the next five minutes._

"Right well I used to go there. Now I am home schooled."

"Didn't you say that you go to a school that is quite far from here?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Lily, this isn't working!! Jasmine is going to be revealed. You can tell by James' voice that he knows!" Jennifer said. "Besides, what are you achieving from this?"

"It is going to work...soon. Hopefully, if this doesn't work then we would either think of another plan, or go on through Hogwarts with the annoying prat asking me out 24/7."

"Well for the rest of the plan to unveil, we have to get him to understand that Jasmine isn't working for us!" Jennifer said.

"Well it's Jasmine, so she might follow through. Just in case she gets stuck, we'll act like her mom and tell her to come home. More specifically, my house," Lily said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Yea what's your point?"

_Yes I got a plan!_ "Ok I'm sorry about questioning you. So let's talk about other things in mind. Do you drive?" James asked.

_Wait, why is he asking me if I drive or not? _"Maybe, what's it to you?"

"Well you see I am getting my permit soon. I thought you could show me some stuff. I mean, only if you're a driver, of course," James said.

"Well, yea I am. Here's my permit," Jasmine said while giving her permit out to James. _Well I hope the plan can work now, just no more information on Jasmine. _

"Oh, you got this last summer?" James asked.

"Yea, my birthday was in the end of summer, so I got it from this driving place."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wait why did James want Jasmine's permit, Lily?" Jennifer asked.

"We're in trouble. Jasmine has her I.D. on it! It says her name! James is one smart fellow."

"Wow…how deceiving."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Nice name Ms. Serena Jones. A.K.A. Jasmine Wilson."

"What??" Jasmine exclaimed. She looked at the I.D. and on it was her real name. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?" Jasmine said.

"Jasmine dearest, it's your mother."

"Oh uh hi mum!" _Thank you Lily!!!_

"Hello, Jasmine. Well it's getting late, please come home the long way. Oh and don't invite anyone. Bye dear."

"Ok mum. Bye!" Jasmine understood that Lily meant to make sure James didn't see her walking towards Lily's house and that he wouldn't follow her once she walked a different way.

"Uh I have to go home. My mum's calling me. Uh, bye?"

"You think you're leaving? We have got to talk about this, my dear old friend," James said.

"But James -"

"Did Lily put you up to this?" James asked.

"Look I have to go -"

"Just answer the questions, Jasmine."

"Well why should I? After what you did to me, no way!"

"Ok so what did I do to you?"

"You weren't embarrassed to go out with me, but you were embarrassed when I was near your friends?"

"No fair! I was little then. I didn't know what was right or wrong!"

"You think that's going to stop me for having a grudge on you?"

"No, but I was immature then. At least I'm better now."

"You like Lily, but you're dating me."

"So you are working for Lily!" James exclaimed.

"I never said that," Jasmine stated.

"You implied it. Anyways, who said I was dating you? You were the one flirting with me, I was just going along with it," James said.

"What if 'Serena' said to go out with her. Would you?"

"No way! Like I said, I like Lily a lot. I trained myself to be more mature than I was before. Remus helped me out."

"Uh huh. What would you say to Lily if she was listening in?"

"That I love her, duh."

"That's it?"

"Well if she was here, than I would have said more. So why were you guys doing all of this?"

Suddenly Jasmine's cell phone rang.

"Jasmine dear, where are you?" Lily said.

"I'm leaving right now mum."

"Well can anyone here us dear?"

"No why?" Jasmine questioned.

"Jasmine, forget this whole thing. It's not going to work. We need something better to get him with."

"Uh huh" Jasmine said, making sure she didn't spill anything out that might make James even more curious.

"Should we make another plan?" Lily asked.

"Well maybe later, bye mum!"

"Ok bye," Lily said, getting the point.

"Well did I answer all of your questions?" Jasmine asked James.

"One more, does Lily like me?"

"Does she at school?"

"She says no, but she just doesn't mean it, I hope…"

"Well James, if you really are as mature as you claim you are, I don't see why not. And by the way, this doesn't mean I've forgotten the incident that happened when we were little."

"They say holding grudges causes stress."

"Well said Mr. Potter. Anyways, bye."

Jasmine walked out of James' house and around the block. She then went into Lily's house.

"It went terrible! I can't believe I did that!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Lily's in shock of the last part," Jennifer said.

"Well nice to know that we don't have to do anything like that anymore," Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, thanks for doing that. Still, what's our next approach to embarrass him?" Lily said recovering from shock.

"Well… Maybe you should just try it out with him. You never know!" Jasmine said.

"Oh yes I do. I go out with him, he doesn't like me, and he dumps me like all those other girls," Lily said.

"Lily you heard what he said. He changed just for you!" Jennifer said.

"I don't know. Still let's try out another plan or something," Lily said.

"Lily! I'm too tired. Can we please just go to sleep! Or we can talk about how cute James is to you," Jasmine said.

"First of all, I'm not tired. Second, I would never say anything about how cute he is," Lily said.

"Yeah sure, Lily. Like how you want to see the stuff under his shirt?" Jennifer said.

"Haha yeah!" Jasmine laughed.

"Come on. You guys know I don't want to!"

With that, Lily suddenly fell asleep.

"Hey Jasmine, did you know Lily can talk in her sleep sometimes?" Jennifer said.

"Oh my gosh! No way! Here's stuff that might involve good juicy stuff…Jennifer that makeover really has changed me."

"I can hear Lily mumble stuff already!"

"Yea something about James. Oh this is really good!"

Then Lily's door opened and popped out Mrs. Evans.

"Why hello dears! I see that Lily has fallen asleep. Would you please tell her that there will be a dinner in two days involving another family? They just moved in. I believe they are the Potter's. Please don't forget to remind Lily. Thanks girls," said Mrs. Evans.

"You do realize we're going to have to tell her," Jasmine said.

"How about we don't!" Jennifer said.

"What are you talking about? If we don't, then Lily isn't going to be prepared. She'll go out in her regular, non-fancy stuff and be seen eye-to-eye with James," Jasmine said.

"No, I mean we'll tell her about three hours before the actual dinner," Jennifer said.

"She'll kill us!" Jasmine said. "I don't want to be dead!"

"She won't have time! She will be busy picking out an outfit, getting shoes, doing make-up, etc. All that to make a good impression on Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Not much on James. Of course we'll have her outfit ready. Then we'll make James and Lily get together! It'll be perfect!" Jennifer said.

As Jasmine and Jennifer planned this in their room, and Lily was sleeping, a little magic enforced to Jasmine was listening in.

**I hoped you guys liked it!! I'm hoping for another four reviews on the first day I post again!! This chapter is 6 pages longer on word than the last one! It's going to keep on getting bigger, or as much as I can make it. Keep on reviewing my story! It makes me happy! Oh and I'm sorry this is taking a long time to post. It might be summer, but I have so much to do!**

**Amazing people that care:**

**Kyota-chan – Yea I know it's short. Try to make it longer. I'll update really fast!**

**Immortali – Well that's great! I mean if Lily was never born, we had a time-turner then we could go back in time to when James and Sirius were teenagers and we would have two perfect couples!**

**In Love With Prongs – Thanks for adding it to story alert!**

**me:) – Yes evil James! Muahahaha.**

**ginnyweaslyssis2402 – Thanks for adding it to favorites!**

**moonlight2007 – Thank you for adding it to favorites!**

Its good really. - **Thanks I try.**

**Lilybookworm – Thanks for adding it to story alerts!**


	7. Dinner with the Potter's

**Hey I noticed the last chapter's title "**Flaw in the Plan" **was a chapter in the Deathly Hallows. A disclaimer on that! Alright so I got another 4 reviews the first day and a lot of alert add's! Thanks! I hope you like this next chapter! I'd also like more reviews! Thanks! Oh and the last line of the last chapter "**As Jasmine and Jennifer planned this in their room, and Lily was sleeping, a little magic enforced to Jasmine was listening in.**" meant that when Jasmine was last leaving the Potter's mansion, James used his wand and added magic to Jasmine which enabled James to listen in on their conversation. Sorry for not explaining that too well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Dinner with the Potter's

The next day, Lily woke up and saw she was lying down in her room. She remembered what had happened last night and groaned. _Why does Potter have to be so damn smart?! _Lily got up and went to the guest room to find both Jasmine and Jennifer still sleeping. _Maybe I should let them sleep._

"GUYS WAKE UP!!" Lily shouted.

Immediately the girls found Lily smirking at them.

"Why can't we just go to sleep? I'm so tired after that night," Jasmine said.

"Yeah seriously Lily, why can't we go to sleep?" Jennifer asked while yawning.

"Well, it's 1:00 p.m. and we have to go plot plans for Potter!" Lily replied.

When Lily said this, both Jennifer and Jasmine smiled.

"Well maybe we should wait a few days. You know, so if we do something James wouldn't be able to catch on, hopefully," Jennifer said.

"Hmm...alright, well, how long do you girls think we should wait?" Lily asked.

"Two nights would be good, wouldn't you think so Jennifer?" Jasmine said.

"Perfect! We could plan stuff out in the evening and take action at night! Brilliant plan Jasmine," Jennifer said. At this point both of them were about to burst out of laughter.

"That's great! So for know, what should we do?" Lily asked.

"How about we eat lunch? We already missed breakfast," said Jennifer.

"Ok," Lily said.

As the girls ate, they talked a lot.

"Ok, so, you guys, what happened after I went to sleep?" asked Lily.

Both Jasmine and Jennifer looked at each other and Jasmine replied, "Nothing much, we just went to sleep, too"

"Oh ok, and when did mum come home?"

"Oh, uh, about an hour after you slept. She said to tell you good night," Jennifer said.

"Well, what do you guys want to do now?" Lily asked.

"We should head down to the mall!" Jasmine said.

"Jennifer, what have we done? Jasmine, the girl who could care less about boys and clothes wants to go shopping??" Lily asked.

"Well I think the makeover has done her good," Jennifer said. "I love the new Jasmine!"

"Yeah me too!" Jasmine exclaimed.

With that they cleaned the dishes, and they changed to get ready for the mall.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Sirius, come here!" James called out.

"What is it, mate?" Sirius said, going into James' room. Last night, James told everything that had happened to Sirius. Including the fact that he put magic on Jasmine, so that he could hear everything that they were doing.

"They are planning on going to the mall. Should we go?" James asked.

"Well, I would say yes, but what about Moony? He has those special behavior classes for you. Let's ask him!" Sirius said.

"Alright, but he would say that I did an immature thing by listening in on Lily's conversation."

"So? Come on!" Sirius said.

They soon got Remus over to James' house. He was panting due to an emergency call.

"Ok what's the emergency call?" Remus asked.

"Well, Jamesie here needs help to decide something," Sirius said.

"Decide what?" Remus asked with curiosity.

"Well, Lily and her friends are going to the mall. Should I surprise her by bumping into her?" James asked.

"No James, you are not fully matured yet," Remus replied.

"Moony, that sounded so wrong," Sirius said.

"Sirius only you would think that," Remus replied.

"Hmm...too true, Moony."

"Alright, Moony, I won't, but I'm so bored! What am I supposed to do??" James asked.

Just then James's mum came through the door.

"Hello James, Sirius. Remus, what a surprise! Well since you all are here, James, I wanted to tell you I met a lady at the shop. We sort of bumped into each other and started talking and what not. But getting to the point, she invited me to dinner! I would have told you last night, but you were out with Sirius. Her name is Mrs. Evans. I hope that you and Sirius will be on your best behavior," Mrs. Potter said.

"Ha! I was right about last night!" James said.

"Well, I didn't believe you when you said you put listening magic on Jasmine," Sirius said. "Any bloke would have guessed that you wouldn't have done that. I thought your lessons with Moony would have helped."

At that pointed they both remembered Remus was standing right there.

"James, you did what??" Remus asked.

"Well, I just wanted to hear how girls talk to each other when guys aren't around," James said uncertainly.

"James that was very immature and Lily would've lost her temper with you," Remus said.

"Well there is a positive side to it!" James said. "I know exactly what to do and how to act!"

"Ok so did you rehearse?" Remus asked.

"Well not really, but there's no need, right?" James

"Wrong. Now let's go upstairs and practice. Good thing you guys called me. This is an emergency," Remus said.

Remus was Lily, Sirius had to be both Jennifer and Jasmine, and James was James. The only reason Sirius played Jennifer and Jasmine was because all they had to do was spy on Lily and make sure everything goes as they planned. It took them almost 4 hours to get through ½ of the dinner night.

"Well were almost done. When is dinner night?" Remus asked.

"Tomorrow night, why Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we could start this off tomorrow morning can't we?" Remus asked.

"Yeah that'd be good," James said.

"So, I should be heading home, it's 6:00. Before I do, Prongs, I want you to behave at dinner tonight exactly the way you would behave tomorrow night. Sirius, you tell me how he does. Bye." With that, Remus left

"Yeah! I get to coach! You have to work!" Sirius said, sticking his tongue out at James.

"Alright well let's get started, shall we?" James said.

Sirius blew his whistle out of no where, "Let's go maggot! Stand up, back straight and march down stairs this instant!"

James sighed, "This is going to be one very long dinner."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh my gosh Lily! That was so much fun! I wonder why I didn't like shopping before," Jasmine said.

"You hated it and never tried it. Anyways we should be heading down to dinner," Lily said.

"Uh, Lily, are your parents there?" Jennifer asked.

"No they went to a restaurant with Petunia. To tell you the truth I haven't really seen them in a while. What about you guys?" Lily asked.

"Nope, not at all. That's the reason I was asking," Jennifer said.

"Oh ok, do you think I should call them?" Lily asked.

"NO!" Jennifer and Jasmine exclaimed at the same time.

"Ok. . . ." Lily said.

"So, what's up with your birthday party?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't think I'm going to have it due to the failure of the plan. Don't worry, we'll do something, though."

"Alright," Jennifer said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wow, what a night!" Sirius said. "James, you did amazingly. A little more work on conversation starting though. Other then that, you did great!"

"I better. I worked a lot, preparing dinner, setting the table, actually cooking dinner, talking, and cleaning the dishes," James said.

"Remus would be so proud of you," Sirius said.

"He better!"

"He will!"

"Ok, so now what?" James asked.

"I don't know. Hey let's practice your talking to a girl! You need that."

"Where are we going to get a teenage girl?" James asked.

"I think we can get someone, if we do it right."

"What are you talking about Sirius?"

"Be right back," Sirius said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hello?"

"Hi there, hottie."

"Sirius, what do you want?

"Well, not much of what I want, but what you want."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well remember our date together?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe, why?"

"Want another one?"

"Sirius, what do you want??"

"Is anyone there right now?"

"No, I was just about to take a shower."

"Ok, good now listen up…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh Jamsie! I got you a girl! Well to talk to, not the other one."

"Sirius, what are you talking about?"

"I got you a girl who knows Lily, and you can talk to her like you're talking to Lily."

"Who??" James asked.

"Jennifer!" Sirius exclaimed. "She's coming over right now! Isn't that great?"

"Sirius, what did you do to her?"

"Listen, you're going to get your conversation topics sharpened up, I'll get a date with Jennifer, and she'll happy. Anything wrong with that? Didn't think so."

"Whatever you say, Captain Black."

"Thank you, now go get the door."

"Alright," James said.

James went to the door, "Hello, Jenn – I mean Lily, come in"

"Hi, James, how are you?" Jennifer said.

"I'm good. Come on, let's go to my room."

"Ok," Jennifer said.

As they entered the room, Sirius winked at Jennifer. He held a clipboard and wrote furiously on it.

"Ok, now both of you talk as if this was actually happening," Sirius said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Jasmine, where's Jennifer?" Lily asked.

_Flashback_

"_Jasmine, get over here!" Jennifer said._

"_Hey what's up?"_

"_I have to go to James' house, can you cover for me?" Jennifer asked._

"_Wait, why are you going to – " _

"_I'll tell you later, but can you please cover for me?"_

"_Of course," Jasmine said._

"_Thank you so much!!"_

"_Now hurry before Lily catches you!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, she went out for a walk."

"Ok, do you know when she'll get back?" Lily asked.

"I don't really know, but soon," Jasmine replied.

"Ok, I'm going to go take a shower, be back later!" Lily said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"James, you'll do fine! I mean, I was doing the best Lily impersonation as I could, but you're really good!" Jennifer said.

"Do you honestly think so? I mean I look at you as Jennifer most of the time, not Lily."

"So? Just think about having a great time, ok?"

"Yeah, ok," James said.

"It's getting late I better go, bye James, bye Sirius!" Jennifer said.

"Jennifer, my love, please don't go! Not without a kiss!" Sirius said.

"Sirius that was so cliché, but . . . ok," Jennifer said.

_A minute later…_

"Can you guys please stop it now?" James said.

_Two minutes later…_

"Hello??" James said, impatiently.

_Three minutes later…_

"Jennifer, you do realize Lily would kill you?" James said smirking.

_And the kiss broke! Finally!_

"I'm so sorry, we'll do more later!" Jennifer said winking as she left.

"I love that girl," Sirius said.

"Just like I love Lily?" James said.

"No, I love her more," Sirius said.

"I highly doubt that!" James exclaimed.

"Hey you still have that little listening thing, right?"

"Yep!"

"Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Jennifer where were you?" Lily asked

"I was, uh, you know. Jasmine told you, didn't she?"

"You were walking for that long?"

"Well, I was, but then I stopped by the cute little shop down a few blocks."

"Oh, ok! We were upstairs discussing girl stuff. You have no idea how much Jasmine changed."

"Really?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing!" Lily said.

"Hey Jasmine!" Jennifer said as she and Lily entered the room.

"Hey, how did you walk go?"

"It was really good."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, "Ok, Lily so what do you want to do tomorrow night?"

"I say we have a girls' night out!"

"I highly doubt that," Jasmine said under her breath.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, just saying that, well . . . Jennifer, why don't you explain."

"Alright, well we should have a total fancy-ish type of dinner! You remember that gorgeous dress that you bought today?" Jennifer asked. "You should wear that tomorrow!"

"Ok? But at home? I wouldn't do that unless someone was coming over for dinner," Lily said.

"Well, we'll be for dinner, right, Jenn?" Jasmine said.

"Right. So we'll be in dresses, too. Except we have a few errands to do, too. Most likely around the house. Alright Lily?" Jenn said.

"Ok. Come on let's go to sleep."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo In the Morning xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Lily dear?" Mrs. Evans said as she walked into her room.

"Yeah, mum?" Lily asked.

"Well, thank you for volunteering to clean up the house today with Jasmine and Jennifer. I can't do it obviously because of the food I'm going to need to buy for the dinner. Your father and Petunia are going to the concert, but will come back in time for the dinner. Thanks so much Lily!" Mrs. Evan's said, and she left Lily in her confused thoughts.

_Why would mum go though all this trouble just to fix a dinner for Jasmine and Jennifer. Unless…_

"Jasmine! Jennifer! Come here!!" Lily shouted.

Jasmine and Jennifer ran into her room. "What happened, Lily?" They both asked.

"I want to know right now, who is coming over for dinner?" Lily asked.

"We are!" Jennifer said.

"Mum just came into the room saying I was supposed to clean the house with you two and she was getting the food to prepare for tonight."

"Well, then I guess she really wants us to be impressed?" Jasmine said unsurely.

"Look, we'll tell you later, it's just that right now is not the time," Jennifer said.

"So there is someone other then you guys eating dinner! And you know who it is?" Lily asked. "But then you told me to wear that dress, because of something fancy. Or is it to impress?" Lily continued to ask herself questions. She didn't even realize Jasmine and Jennifer already left her room to go clean up the house.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo A few hours later xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Now will you guys tell me?" Lily asked.

"Sure, but you must promise that you will not scream so loud it will wake up the dead," Jasmine said.

"Alright already, who is coming over?" Lily asked.

"Once we tell you what are you going to do?" Jennifer asked.

"Get ready. I mean it's an hour until they get here."

"Ok so who is going to tell her Jenn?" Jasmine asked.

"We do it on three?" Jennifer said.

"Sure!" Jasmine said.

"One, two, three –"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey did you hear something, mate?" James said.

"No, what did you hear?" Sirius asked.

"A scream or something."

"Nope, now get ready! You have a huge date."

"Sirius it's not a date!"

"Not now it isn't," Sirius said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ha! I told you she would do exactly as I said," Jennifer said.

"She did actually scream very, very loud," Jasmine said.

"I told her not to."

"Well, now all we have to do is get ready," Jennifer said.

"Let's go!" Jasmine said.

The girl's got ready just in time. Lily was furious, nervous, and yet happy. She didn't quite understand the happy part, though.

"Lily, Jasmine, Jennifer, get down here! The Potter's are here!" Mr. Evan's exclaimed.

"This is it," Lily said.

She opened the door and the first person she saw was James. _He looks amazing. Those beautiful hazel eyes. That amazing smile. Lily stop it! He is just here for dinner. Nothing else._

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Hi, James," Lily said coolly. "Come in."

"So this is the Lily we hear so much of, it's a pleasure to meet you," Mr. Potter said. Lily shook his hand and blushed as did James.

"Lily you look great," James said.

"Thanks, James, same to you."

In the meanwhile, Sirius and Jennifer were to be found nowhere and Jasmine was heading upstairs to "clean up" Lily's room.

Everyone was sitting in sitting in the living room and discussing matters like crazy. A new topic came up every minute. As the parents discussed various topics, Lily and James were talking about everything and anything that popped up, including debates.

"Lily dear, will you please go to and talk in your room. I'd want a rather private talk with Maureen and Michael," Mrs. Evans said.

"Uh, ok. Come on, James," Lily said.

Lily reached her door first and opened it only to see paper and pictures all around her walls. James stayed outside the door while Lily examined the paper and pictures more closely only to see that James Potter was written on it with little hearts. The pictures were from Hogwarts. They had mostly her friends. Except the fact that some pictures had the Marauders. _Why did I have to put hearts around him???_

She had to think fast, James was waiting outside. _I can't believe Jasmine did this!! More importantly, how?_

Lily went to the door to see if James was still there. She opened and found no James. She searched through the halls, in every room, the attic, the basement, and every bathroom. No where. She went back to her room to see him sitting on her bed. He was grinning right back at her. She stood there shocked.

"J-James I can explain."

"What?"

"All the paper's and pictures. Listen I didn't mean to –"

"What pictures?" James asked confusingly.

"Wait a minute. What do you see on my walls?" Lily asked, getting an idea.

"Some muggle bands, posters, stuff like that. Why? What else is there supposed to be?" James asked.

"Oh, er, nothing. So going to our debate about colours…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hahaha Jennifer, you had to be there. I _accio_-ed all of Lily's stuff on James. You have no idea how much stuff she has about him. Little hearts and everything!" Jasmine said.

Jasmine, Jennifer, and Sirius were in the guest room where Jenn and Jasmine slept.

"So what I did was pull James into a hiding spot and told him what to say. He was so shocked when he saw all of that stuff about him from Lily. By the end of tonight, we will be known as the greatest matchmakers in the world!" Jasmine said.

"Dinner time everyone!" Mrs. Evans yelled out.

"Come on! I want to see this!" Jennifer said.

"Yeah!" Jasmine and Sirius said together.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"James, you are very wrong!" Lily exclaimed at dinner.

"Very true James. I completely agree with Lily!" Mrs. Potter said.

"Oh come on, give the guy a break. He is true, though. Isn't that right Robert?" Mr. Potter said.

"Very true, men are stronger than women. It's a proven fact!"

"Fact? Daddy! You're supposed to be on my side!" Lily said.

"Mum, _you're _supposed to be on my side!" James said.

At this point, all of the parents sighed.

"Hey Lily, can we go up to your room?" James asked.

"Of course we can."

Lily and James took desert and went to Lily's room, along with some other teens that were hiding in little corners.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wow, this is a great night!" Lily said.

"Yeah, one of the best," James said as he took a quick look at one of paper's on the wall which had said 'LE + JP 4EVR!'.

"Hey Lily, isn't that an owl?" James asked out of no where.

"What"" Lily asked.

She then looked at the window and indeed saw an owl. In fact, there were two.

"James! They're from school!" Lily exclaimed.

"Awesome! I mean, cool."

"What's up?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," James said quickly.

"James, you haven't been acting like yourself at all tonight. You seem more calm, I guess. More like Remus."

"Is that a compliment?" James asked.

"Well, yeah, sure."

Then there was an akward silence while opening the letters until…

"Yay!! James I'm Head Girl!!" Lily was so happy she started dancing in circle's with the paper. "What about you?"

"Uh, Quidditch Captain."

"Why aren't you happy?" Lily asked.

"I am, it's just that I'm also Head Boy."

"So you aren't happy?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I mean, no, uh, well, thing is I thought Remus would get it, you know?" James said.

"Oh, that's why you aren't happy? Because I know something is up with you and I'm going to find out sooner -"

Jasmine, Jennifer and Sirius stood in shock.

"I told him not to do that!" Sirius exclaimed.

"He ruined the concluding ceremony!" Jennifer said.

"Yeah, but look at Lily. She's enjoying it!" Jasmine said.

James finally kissed Lily.

**Hi all!! This is my longest chapter and I probably can't make it any longer. It is 31 pages on word (not counting the comments at the end)!! My longest I have ever written. I am so proud. Please give me more then four review this time!! Oh and for those of you that have stuck to this story, thank you so much! **

**Loving people:**

**Immortali: Yeah I try to make it longer.**

**heartsnpokidots: I'm trying to update faster, I blame writer's block. Thanks for the story add!**

**Bookworm1232: Thank you for loving my story! Yeah James is trying to change for Lily as described here. Thanks for the favorite author and story add! **

**reader101: Well I wrote more here for you guys!**

**Kyota-chan: Yeah it's hard to update, sorry! The last line meant that when Jasmine was last leaving the Potter's mansion, James used his wand and added magic to Jasmine which enabled James to listen in on their conversation.**

**ginnyweaslyssis2402, moonlight2007, SweetieAngelPumpkinPie: Thanks for the story add's!**


	8. Ceiling Problem's

**Muhahaha I had a cliff!! Well right now I feel bad. Not a lot of reviews, you know. I had such a big chapter. – Sad Face – Yes I am very sad. I just thought for those who are dying to see what happens next, I'd give them what they want. Yes I am very nice and a stinking goody-two-shoes. Deal with it, but right now you guys are probably happy. Ok well here it is!! Chapter 8 and I want more REVIEWS!! Thank you.**

Ceiling Problem's

James broke off the kiss after about 30 seconds.

"Lily, I am so sorry. Please don't hate me! It's so hard to try to impress you. I mean, that just came out of nowhere. I didn't mean to. In other words, it just happened unexpectedly," James pleaded.

Lily stood there unable to say anything.

"Lily?"

Nothing from Lily…

"Lily if you can hear me, please blink, move, anything!"

Still nothing…

"James! How could you!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It just happened! You heard," James said.

"I'm ashamed of you."

"I know, me too,"

"Honestly James! After all that practice! Lily is standing shocked, and you just kiss her?" Jasmine said.

"Once again, I'm ashamed of you," Sirius said.

"Lily? Lily, please tell me you're there," Jennifer said.

Lily stood there looking at James right in the eye. She then recovered from her shocked state. Everyone was relieved and James gave the biggest recovery sigh. Lily then shook her head and left the room. James hung his head in shame.

"Damn! I'm such and idiot! Why did I do that?" James said.

"Yes, why _did_ you do that James?" Jennifer asked. "You guys were getting along great! Then you had to kiss her! I told you to hold back."

"I just had to! Remus is a great helper, but I'm even more pathetic than Sirius!"

"Yeah. . . Hey!" Sirius said.

"What I don't get is why did Lily enjoy kissing him? She looked so happy! Then this?" Jasmine questioned.

"I don't know. I feel so bad. I can't stand this," James said.

"What?" Jasmine said.

Just as she said this, James had left the room. She looked out the window and saw him go home. She felt so bad. _This is all wrong! Why would Lily act rude to James? She has all those notes and diary entries. Unless…_

"I'm coming back!" Jasmine cried out as she left Lily's house to go fetch James.

"So my love, continue what we were doing?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," Jennifer replied.

Jasmine ran to the Potter's mansion. She opened the door and saw James going outside to their Quidditch field.

"James!" Jasmine screamed out.

James immediately turned around. He saw her with his glum face.

"Listen! This is important."

At this point, James and Jasmine were sitting in James' living room discussing what was going on.

"She is?" James asked

"Well, I know her so well, of course! Also, the evidence says so, too. Just in case, here take this," Jasmine said giving James a little chip.

"What's this?" James asked.

"It's a listening device. Lily gave it to me from the other day. Listen closely, ok?" Jasmine said.

"But I don't – I mean, ok," James said. He forgot that he didn't tell them that he already had magic put on Jasmine.

"Oh and by the way, I took off the magical listening thing that was on me," Jasmine said.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm not stupid, I could feel it. Duh. Oh and don't worry, I won't tell Lily."

"Thanks, and, er, sorry about that," James said.

"It's alright. Not the first time you messed up, now is it?" With that Jasmine left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Lily, come out!" Jasmine yelled through the door.

"It's open," a small voice said.

"We have to talk. You liked that kiss didn't you?" Jasmine asked.

Lily gave a big sigh.

"Jasmine, you know how you hid a really big secret? Well I did, too."

"What is it?" Jasmine said, avoiding the fact that she knew what it was.

"I like James and I really liked that kiss. I was so shocked that he did that. I was so happy! It was the best thing that ever happened."

"Then why did you shake your head in a 'Potter-you-are-such-a-jerk-and-always-will-be-one' kind of way?" Jasmine asked.

"I didn't mean to! I mean I was basically smiling right there! I left because I wanted to cherish this moment for years so I wrote it in my diary."

"That explains a lot," Jasmine said. "Would you tell James everything you just told me?"

"Well, half of it. I don't know. He was so great tonight, but that won't happen when it's Hogwarts. He'll be a jerk, yet again. Our last year, and he hasn't changed at all."

"Lily."

"Yes, Jasmine?"

"Are. You. Daft?"

"No . . .why?"

"Well, he's been taking lessons from Remus all summer just to get you to notice him. He's also practiced the whole dinner plans with Jennifer for hours, might I say. He's crazy over you."

"What is he doing right now?" Lily asked.

"Playing quidditch by himself. Oh, and he's blaming himself, too."

"Must I do the cliché?" Lily asked Jasmine.

"Yes! Now go! I'll keep the parents busy with Jennifer and Sirius."

"Uh, Jasmine? Can't I just act like it never happened?"

"Yeah, but you'll regret it."

"I'm leaving before I get any more thoughts," Lily said.

"Good! Thinking is very bad for you," Jasmine said.

"What that made no –"

"Go!" Jasmine said.

"Fine, I'm leaving!" Lily replied.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey!" Lily shouted to James as he was flying around the pitch.

James lowered down onto the ground in front of Lily.

"Hey," James said as he ruffled his hair.

"That was pretty amazing. Better than what I see at Hogwarts," Lily said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Thanks, well it's fun and I get better and better I guess," James said.

"So teach me?" Lily asked.

"What?"

"I want to learn how to ride a broom."

"I thought you were afraid and stuff."

"Well, I want to try it out! It might as well be more fun then first year."

"Ok, well you can use my broom. I'll show you from there."

"Um ok," Lily said hesitantly.

That night, Lily learned how to fly on a broomstick like James.

"Wow you're a fast learner!" James exclaimed.

They were both riding on the same broom at mid-night. Jasmine called in the middle of their session to tell them that James's parents were coming home. James ran inside and told them that Lily would be at their house for a while. They understood and went right upstairs. He continued to practice with Lily. She was getting better and better.

"Yeah! This is so much fun! Wow, James look at that."

"What?" Then James saw it. It was a blue moon.

"Oh my, it's amazing! I'm glad I was here to see this with you," Lily said to James. _I'm floating on a broomstick at night with James Potter with a very rare blue moon._

"Yeah, me too."

They both looked at each other in the eyes. This time James didn't do anything, just like Jasmine said. Instead Lily pulled them into a kiss.

Lily, as well as James, enjoyed it very much.

Lily broke off feeling bad. "James, I'm so sorry for being rude to you at Hogwarts. I really shouldn't have. Sorry."

"I think your room pretty much explained it to me," James said smiling.

"So you did see it! Jasmine is dead!"

"Aw don't kill the girl who got us together," James said.

"Whatever you say," Lily said. "Hey, it's pretty late, I should get going."

"Yeah, ok."

James and Lily flew to the ground and kissed. Lily waved goodbye to James and headed home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"LILY EVANS!!!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Where were you??"

"I was at um, someone's house…"

"I know that! What were you doing there up until 12:00 midnight?"

"I…well…you know…just uh…stuff," Lily said awkwardly.

"Well Ms. Lily Evans, I was so worried!! Jasmine wouldn't tell me anything! You are so lucky I'm not your mom…" Jennifer said. "Give me details in the morning!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo That Morning xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Lily tell me!!" Jennifer said. It was 10:00 a.m. and she was with Jasmine.

"Meh, James not now," Lily groaned in her sleep.

This gave Jasmine an idea.

"Oh please Lily? I'm begging you!" Jasmine said in her best James impression voice.

"I said no, now leave me alone."

"Please? I'll promise I'll be good."

"Ugh, fine," Lily said who was now fully awake. She saw Jasmine and Jennifer laughing hysterically. "You guys are dead!!"

"Before you do, what happened last night??" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, I want details, too!!" Jasmine included.

Lily told them everything that happened.

"Wow that is so sweet!" Jennifer said.

"More sweet then what you and Sirius do?" Jasmine asked.

"Well if there was a blue moon, yes!!"

"No," Jasmine replied.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Lily watched her two best friends continue on with their one word sentence. She got up and went into the bathroom and brushed without Jasmine and Jennifer stopping their miniature argument.

During breakfast, they kept on going until Lily interrupted, "Do you guys even remember what you too were arguing about?"

"No," They both said at the same time.

"Then why are you saying yes and no?"

"Because of the whole sweet thing! Anyways it would be so much more sweeter," Jennifer said.

"No it wouldn't!"

"Yes," Jennifer replied.

"No."

"Damn," Lily cursed under her breath.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What happened??"

"Nothing…"

"You are going to torture me with this, aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"Yep," James said.

"I can just go ask Jennifer, you know."

"Is she awake?" James asked.

"Maybe…Just tell me!!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Ok fine this is what happened…" James began his story.

Once it finished, Sirius said, "Wow, isn't that romantic. Well my date's would be romantic, too if it had a blue moon in them."

"No it wouldn't."

"Yes, it would!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Do you boy's want any breakfast?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"No!" James exclaimed. He then regretted what he just said.

"Alright, well I'm leaving for work, bye!" Then the door shut.

"There you go Prongs! Now we don't have any food! I'm going to starve!" Sirius said with a moan.

"Don't worry! I can always make breakfast!" James said.

"Great! Now I'm going to die!

"Thanks Sirius, you're a really good supporter of your own best mate."

"You're welcome! Now how about **I** make breakfast?" Sirius asked with a gleeful smile.

"Yes! Now **I'm **going to die! Why can't we just get stuff to eat from that breakfast place? We finally know how to order."

"No way! I'm making breakfast and that's final!" Sirius said going to the stove. "Prongs… what does this do?"

"You figure that out while I write out my will."

"Cool! Can I be apart of it?"

"Sure Padfoot! You can have…wow this is hard."

"What is?"

"Thinking of stuff to give you while I'm dead," James said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"What about your clothes?" Sirius asked.

"Nah Moony can have those," James said.

"What about your quidditch broom?" Sirius asked.

"No way! My future children are using it!"

Sirius started cracking up, "You future children?? Prongs, who's the wife?? Anyways, they'll have newer models."

"Hmm true, I'll give Frank all my Quidditch stuff. He's on the team, and he's good!"

"I feel so left out!" Sirius said with a pout.

"We'll find something…" Just then, someone came out of James' fireplace.

"Hey guys!" Remus said.

"Hey Moony!" James said back.

"Hi Moony," Sirius said.

"What are you guys doing?" Remus asked.

"Making James' will after he dies," Sirius said.

"And why are you doing that…?"

"Well, I am going to die from Sirius' breakfast cooking, so I thought I might as well make a will. Thing is, I can't think of anything to give to Sirius. Any idea's Moony?" James asked.

"Moony?" Sirius asked.

They both looked around only to find a note:

_You both are complete idiots! A WILL??? Prongs, just don't eat Sirius' cooking and Sirius, DON'T EVER COOK IN YOUR LIFE!_

_Have fun...CLEAN fun,_

_- Remus_

"Does he actually think that we will do something insane?" Sirius asked.

"Well remember the moment we moved here, we jumped on the chandelier to see if it would look awesome of it moved?" James asked.

"Oh yeah! Remember the time we had a rope that was attached to the top of the ceiling and we wanted to know if there was a thing called rope burn?" Sirius said looking at his hands.

"That hurt…Hey remember when we wanted to put a poster on my room up on the ceiling? We couldn't use magic so we had to do it the muggle way? We couldn't make it stick up so we used glue and then it got all over the poster. Mum cleaned it and went back to work. Then we used tape, but then I couldn't cut it into tiny pieces. Then we tried staples and well, I'd rather not reencounter that part…" James said.

"We've had bad experiences with ceilings," Sirius said.

"Yeah…Hey how about we make pancakes? That's really easy!" James said. "And I actually know how to make it!"

"I love your pancakes!!" Sirius said.

"Great! Now here we go!" James exclaimed.

Thing's were going great. James even did a few tricks on flipping the pancakes.

"Alright one more trick! I've seen this everywhere!" James exclaimed.

He did a regular flip, but he added even more power which caused the pancake to go flying into the ceiling. Surely enough it got stick their, hanging from a sticky part.

"I could get it; let me get on your back Padfoot."

"Alright, be careful though, and don't trip! I could get hurt and girls would be simply devastated if this face got any bruises."

"Sirius, you always get bruises once every month, remember? Now hold still!" James said.

"Alright, alright."

"Hey I almost got it!"

"Ok!"

James touched the pancake off the top of the ceiling, although it left a very sticky mark. It was very noticeable and Mrs. Potter's favorite room was the kitchen, followed by her bedroom.

"Prongs we have to clean that up!" Sirius said.

"Don't worry! We are of age! We can just use magic."

"Yeah, good idea!" Sirius said.

James pointed his wand at the mess, but it didn't do anything. He did it again, yet nothing happened. This time Sirius did it and it worked. Except that in those 5 seconds of relief, the sticky mess came back with more of the mess.

"This is great! Now we're in trouble!" Sirius groaned.

"Well we could do it the muggle way…"

"No! You remember all those other times!" Sirius said.

"Well how else are we supposed to clean it?" James asked.

"You're right… We're older now, so we should at least not mess up too badly."

"Right!"

James and Sirius tried to clean up and ended up with an even bigger mess.

"Can't we just call Moony?" James said panting out of breath.

Sirius looked at James like he was about to murder him.

"Why didn't you think about that when we started????" Sirius said.

"We'll let's call him now, he shouldn't be too busy," James said.

Sadly enough, Remus wasn't at his house. James and Sirius were on the verge of turning themselves in.

"Hey I got another idea!" James said. "We could call Lily, Jasmine, and Jennifer!"

"How are girls going to help us?" Sirius asked.

"Well they know more about muggle stuff then we do!"

James called up Lily's house (A/N: James knows how to use a phone) and she picked up.

"Hello?" Lily asked.

"Hey Lily-flower!" James said enthusiastically.

"Hey James. What's up?" Lily asked.

"Can you possibly come over here, with Jasmine and Jennifer please?"

"Why, what the matter?"

"Well, you'll see once you come here," James said.

"Okay, be right there!"

Surely they came right away.

"So, what happened?" Lily asked as she stepped into the house along with Jennifer and Jasmine.

"Well, you should come into the kitchen," James said leading the three into the kitchen.

"James what did you do???" Jasmine exclaimed when she saw the ceiling.

"Well you see, maybe we should discuss this from day one…."

James started explaining his ceiling stories with Sirius to the girls.

"Wow, that's nice…." Jennifer said.

"Yeah, well can you fix it?" Sirius asked Lily.

"Of course! You can't use magic though; it'll only make it worse. Maybe you should've gotten water and soap to clean it."

"Oh well, um," Sirius didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, we'll get it done right away!" Lily said.

"…For a price of course," Jasmine included.

"Ha-ha very funny, but would you still say that if Moony were here?" Sirius asked.

"Yes…I'm not cleaning anything until I know I'm getting paid," Jasmine said.

"Fine, I'll give it to you when the mess is clean, okay?" James asked.

"Deal," Jasmine said, and James and her shook hands.

Lily, Jennifer, and Jasmine started cleaning up the mess and James and Sirius watched. As they were cleaning, the girls were telling them how to clean up any mess that lands anywhere.

"There! Done!" Lily said looking at a very clean, neat, and spotless ceiling.

"Thank you guys so much!" Sirius said with a very happy grin.

"That will cost you, remember?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, here," James said handing each of them gallons. He got to Lily, but she rejected.

"I don't want money, maybe a kiss?" Lily asked.

James got a big grin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Bye you guys!" Jasmine yelled as she and the girls walked out of the Potter mansion.

James closed the door behind them.

"We are so lucky! Just imagine what would've happened to us!"

"Yeah! Well now we can get back to more manly stuff. Let's go play video games!!" Sirius said.

"Padfoot ever since you learned the nature of video games, you started to play it like it was your life."

"So? I'm going to go play a car game!!"

"Well, one game…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Aw come on Prongs! You so cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"No," James replied.

"Yes," Sirius said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it. Please, please, please, please, please review!! It'll make my day. I'm hoping for 10 reviews or more. I'm also going to start another story!**

**My favorite people:**

**ginnyweaslyssis2402 – Thanks!**

**heartsnpokidots – Yeah I try.**

**Kyota-chan – Nah I don't really know when to end it. Thanks!**

**hollisterlove x3 – Yeah I loved that part, too!**

**Immortali – Yeah I get that too when I'm reading.**

**SilverDrama ;** **daphnec123 ; hollisterlove x3 – Thanks for the story +!**

**ginnyweaslyssis2402 ; rusty mac – Thanks for the story alert!**


	9. Lily's Party

**Hey guys! It's me! Um please excuse the fact that I'm dead slow in updating. I'm trying though. Just for you guys. So be happy. : ) - just like that! Anyways, on with the fic since most people don't even read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Lily's Party

Lily came back from the Potters' mansion tired from cleaning the mess up on the ceiling. _But it was so worth it._ Lily thought. _I have to go to bed and sleep!_ She went upstairs only to find that Jasmine and Jennifer were blocking the door.

"Guys! Let me through!" Lily said anxiously.

"No way! You have to come to the guest room and plan out your party!!" Jasmine exclaimed

"What party?" Lily asked curiously.

"Your birthday party, duh! We have two weeks until the actual day and we MUST call over every single girl in Hogwarts! I mean you guys are friends with all of them, right? Wait, just in case, maybe we should call over only a few people. No, because then THEIR friends will feel left out so we have to call over THEIR friends and I think that'll be good. But wait won't James want to come? So we'll get James and Sirius, but won't other guys want to come, too? So we have to get the guys as well. Are you guys jotting this down?" Jasmine asked after talking really fast.

"Huh??" replied Jennifer and Lily and the same time.

"I'm going to repeat this again and now take notes!" Jasmine said.

"No, you aren't. Can't we just go to bed, wake up, and call over a FEW friends to hang out? Like go to the mall or something," Lily asked.

"NO!!" Jasmine and Jennifer exclaimed.

"Never mind then…" Lily muttered under her breath.

"Look, we aren't going to have this at your house and we definitely aren't going to stand here in the hall planning this!" Jasmine said.

"Duh, so let me get to my nice, comfy bed at lay down and think about this…in my sleep."

"LILY!!"

"Fine, fine…" Jasmine and Jennifer opened the door only to see Lily going ahead of them and locking them out of her room.

"LILY EVANS!! OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!!" Jasmine and Jennifer both screamed.

"Finally, some sleep," Lily said dropping herself on her bed. She put on some calm music to drown the kicking and knocking at her door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 13 Days Later xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Prongs! Prongs! Oy Prongs, WAKE UP!!" Sirius yelled in his ear. James was in a wonderful dream with Lily until Sirius became Lily and shouted at him to wake up.

"Shriuss leave me ahhhhhlone," James said yawning and grunting.

"No! We have a mission to complete," Sirius said.

"Huh?" James asked who was fully awake now.

"Lily's party…"

"OH SHIT!! WHEN IS THAT???" James asked pacing around his room.

"Well, with your language I'm never going to tell you," Sirius said.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry, Padfoot, will you please tell me when Lily's party is going to be?" James asked politely.

"Well, now that you have control over your temper, the party is going to be tomorrow."

"TOMORROW??? OH, CRAP, SIRIUS!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE??? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET HER A PRESENT?? YOU ARE A B-U-F-F-O-O-N!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?? PADFOOT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???"

"Buff, boof, buef, buffo, oh I get it! Buffalo! Wait, how am I a buffalo?"

"Padfoot, you're missing the point. I need to get Lily a present and mum is out to work. How EXCATLY am I supposed to get a present and impress her with it? I don't even know what she likes," James said.

"Wow, for a boyfriend, you're pathetic," Sirius said.

"Thanks, Padfoot. You're a real best mate."

"Well, thank you. Anyways, when in doubt, go to Moony! He knows everything Lily likes, and he didn't go out with the girl either."

"Padfoot, are you forgetting that our Moony is off somewhere?" James asked.

"Maybe…"

"Padfoot, what time is it?" James asked.

"Um, like 3:00, why?" Sirius asked.

"OH SHIT!!" James ran out of the house with his wallet (A/N: Yes, he has Muggle money).

"Wow, never saw the boy run that fast," Sirius said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"How about this, sir?" asked the lady worker. After James ran out of his house, he went into a jewelry store. He was looking to find the perfect gift for Lily.

"No, no, that isn't really what I'm looking for, thanks though," James said leaving the store. He went out into the streets to find some other place that might have what he was looking for. He checked his watch to find that it was 4:00. _Damn, how hard is it to find the perfect jewelry?? Her eyes are green, so I'd have to look for emerald. Her hair is red though, so I'd have to look for red jewels, like rubies. Why is this so damn hard??_

James arrived at a window of a high-class jewelry store. He went inside to find the whole place shining at every corner of the store. In fact, it didn't even look like a store, more like a palace. On the back wall of the room, two sides of the wall had blood-red velvet curtains. In the middle of the both curtains was written the store name in cursive. _Forever Jewelry_. The lady employees wore red dresses while the men wore suits and red ties. James went through the jewelry and found the perfect item that he knew Lily would love.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you this fine evening?" the lady asked. James looked closely at her name tag which said 'Isabella, at your service'.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could take a closer look at that," James said pointing his finger to the item he just saw.

"Yes, of course, sir," Isabella said. She took out what James was pointing to and gave it to him. "Is this for an important woman in your life?"

"Yeah, and she'll love this! How much?" James asked. He was a little concerned since the store looked so wealthy, and he only had so much to give.

Isabella added the cost together and notified James, "Well, sir, that is a beauty, isn't it? I would think around…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

James walked out of the store holding a red velvet case. He knew Lily would love it. James checked his watch once more. _Alright it's 6:00 p.m. So I need to get some clothes to wear for tomorrow's event. Well, since it's not going to be at Lily's house, I might as well just wear a suit. Wait, I DON'T OWN A SUIT!! Oh, wait, here's a place._ James entered the store and left in 20 minutes' time. He went back home to take a shower and show Sirius what he got.

"Prongs, this is amazing! How much was it?" Sirius asked examining the jewelery.

"Um, well we shouldn't concern ourselves with the price, right?" James said taking the gift back and putting it next to his suit.

"Hey, what's the card say?" Sirius asked. He was lying down on James' bed playing with one of his miniature games.

James quickly spun is nervousness. "I FORGOT THE CARD!! Padfoot, I'll be right back!" James said running out of the house with his coat.

"Boy, he must be in seriously in love."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Lily! Tomorrow is your party! Aren't you excited?" Jennifer asked. They were all sitting in Lily's room deciding what dress would be perfect for tomorrow's party.

"Why couldn't you let me sleep?" Lily said yawning.

"Because we haven't even chosen outfits! So how's this one Lily? ...Lily?" Jasmine turned around to see Lily sleeping.

"She does know that she'll freak if we don't have outfits for tomorrow…right?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, she's the one who has to decide! Not us! Wait, I have an idea. Watch and listen carefully," Jasmine said. She walked over to Lily's ear and said, "Well, Lily Evans, if you don't pick out an outfit and go with jeans instead, 1) people will laugh, 2) you'll go home crying, and most importantly, 3) what would James think?"

Lily jumped up and started roaming through all her dresses. Jasmine and Jennifer went over to Lily and helped her out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Party xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Happy Birthday Lily!!" said one of Lily's friends. It was the day of the party and Lily's parents rented out a restaurant called 'Sparkling'. The dance floor had a ton of people on it, the music was amazing, and people were chatting, eating, and having a great time. However, two certain boys did not show.

Lily was wearing a dress that was hot pink and slowly faded to white on the bottom. It was strapless, and the top part was like a tube top while the bottom was silky and went down to her ankles on her left side although the right side ended at the bottom of her knees. The dress had roses decorated all over and the edges had tiny stones that glittered brightly in the light.

Jasmine was wearing a blue dress that had sleeves that were off the shoulder and ended right at her knees. Jennifer was wearing a green dress that had a shorter front and a longer back. It was spaghetti strapped and the top part was horizontally fixed with stones, the middle had glitter, and the bottom had slated stones glittering in the light.

Lily casually walked over to Jasmine and Jennifer who were dancing, and asked them, "Do you guys see James or Sirius??"

They looked at each other and said, "Of course, Lily! Where have you been? Sirius is over there getting drinks for us, and James is talking with him."

Lily looked to where they were talking about and saw Sirius and James talking with each other. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys! Great to see you!" Lily said.

"Lily! Happy Birthday!!" Sirius said giving her a gift and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Sirius," Lily said turning to James.

"Hey, uhm, happy birthday?" James said, giving her a horribly wrapped present in the shape of a heart.

"It's very cute, James. Thank you!" Lily said, giving James a kiss.

"Well, Jen is waiting over there, so I better give her this drink while you guys talk," Sirius said.

"Er, you look amazing, Lily…I mean, more amazing then before…not that you don't look amazing any other day but, uhm…sooo I think I'll just go and eat something because I didn't really eat before I came here, but who would? Well, you probably did…or not since you probably did a lot of planning and stuff. Hey! Why are you laughing?" James said very quickly.

"James, have fun! Why are you so nervous?" Lily asked in amusement.

"I'm not nervous! Just a little jumpy…so, people are dancing right now. Do you like to dance? It's a great sport and something fun to do, too. I enjoy it quite a bit…uhm so…" James said as he fumbled with his fingers.

"I'd love to dance with you, but you _do_ know that you don't have to act so nervous," Lily said.

"Really? Remus and Sirius both said that if I act nervous, you'd think it was cute."

"…You believed that?"

"Yeah, since Remus knows you better than me…I don't really know why I believed Sirius. Anyways, want to dance?" James asked.

"Of course," Lily replied.

The night continued with Lily and James dancing. Everyone was in shock and started talking about them and congratulated them. They were the two most unlikely people to get together and that night an extraordinary night. Awhile later, Lily started to have fun with her friends. She then saw for the first time that night Remus with Sirius coming back from outside. Lily went to ask where they had been.

"Oh, we just came back from doing nothing important. Just a little stroll. We came back in because…it was _way_ too cold. Too many winds! Yeah, so don't go outside. Have fun inside with your friends," Sirius said.

"I wasn't really planning on going outside tonight, but that's a great idea! I'll get Jasmine and Jen and we'll have a fun time outside. Thanks, Sirius!" Lily said as she went to get Jasmine and Jen, sit around, and laugh the whole night.

"Way to go, Sirius! This really isn't going to go well…" Remus said.

They all went outside and walked around the terrace. Lily and her two very close friends laughed just like Lily predicted and they were having a better time outside than in.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, what's up? Did you miss me?" Samantha asked.

"Uhm, not really. Look let me go ok?" James said. James and Samantha used to be together before the end of sixth year. James wanted to make Lily jealous and when that didn't work, he dumped Samantha. She never really got over it and wanted him back. So tonight she was going to do whatever she could to get him back.

"Why Jamsie? Didn't we make the perfect couple? I thought we did."

"Uhm, I think Sirius was calling me before, so if you could just let go of my wrist, we can both be happy and live on with our lives."

"I won't be happy! Come on! Please stay," Samantha said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey do you guys hear something?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, like some mumbling…" Jennifer said.

"I bet I can get there first!!" Lily exclaimed as she ran to where the voices were coming from. She ran as fast as she could with her bare feet and turned to see that they were very far away. Lily kept running and found a few bushes. She pushed them away to find James kissing some girl he dated last year. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Instead of running back, she went up to them, separated the two of them, slapped James, and walked away. Jasmine and Jennifer finally reached to her and saw Lily crying. They also saw James with some other girl and yelled at him.

"James! How dare you!"

"Yeah, you're doing the same thing you did with me!" Jasmine said.

"You haven't changed one bit!!" Jennifer exclaimed.

Lily was sitting by a tree and saw her two friends screaming at James. Samantha looked like she was about to cower in fear. Sirius and Remus came down from the party, not even noticing Lily, but trying to stop the two girls from murdering James.

This whole time Lily was thinking, _I am such an idiot._


End file.
